Fake rumors
by Ana the Anodite
Summary: Batman wasn't catwoman's! Batman was his JxB one-shot


_AN: so I said to my friend on DeviantArt that I would do a Bats/Joker one-shot. I LOVE this parring so much. I think its cannon from the comics, Btas, the movies, Ect _

Warnings: none t rated

summary: Batman wasn't catwoman's! Batman was his!

Disclaimer: I own nothing,

this is the joker from BTAS not The batman just the animated series (or anytime Mark Hamill is the voice ((NOT batman beyond))

* * *

Joker had enough of it. The rumors at Arkham saying that Batman and Catwoman where together. It made him sick, Batman was his not hers. "Hey joker, what do you think of the bat with Catwoman?" Two-face asked with a smirk. Joker just wanted to strangle the living daylights out of him

"You wanna know what I think?" He spat. "I think that little miss _kitty_ cat is over her league." He growled. While crossing his arms. The riddler and Two-face started to laugh at joker. It was obvious for anyone to see that he was in love with Batman. "Keep it up and I'll give you two a _permanent_ smile" he threatened. The laughing ceased immediately, they didn't want to laugh to death. Joker just continued to eat his food

In his mind he was thinking of a way to escape from Arkham. He paced around his cell while facing the floor. A smile formed on his lips as he imagined causing some chaos on the streets of Gotham and his little Bat coming to stop him. He knew just what to do.

He groaned in pain as he grabbed his stomach, as a guard walked bye. The guard looked at Joker suspiciously think that it was another one of the clowns tricks. Joker just continued to groan and grab his stomach. "I-I think it was something I ate.." He stated. There was a long deep sigh

"fine, come with me." He opened the cell and was met with laughing gas. The guard started to laugh crazily, "h-help" he continued to laugh. The joker took his card and keys "I'll be taken this" he laughed while finding a club "this as well"

Joker had managed to escape Arkham and found his old hideout. "Yah know? I kinda miss Harls?" He said to himself "but she just wasn't cut up to be a criminal. Ivy is more her league" he looked up at the sky and noticed the bat signal. "After me already? I don't even have a plan to _blow_ bats away!" He started to laugh.

"What to do, what to do" joker pondered as he grabbed some laughing gas. "Make all of Gotham laugh? Break into a bank? Harass people? Or All of the above" smirking he nods "how about all the above" laughing he found his clown car.

"Hello GOTHAM! Happy to see me?" All of the people turned to see none other than the clown prince of crime. The shoppers ran out leaving Joker to laugh "what? No welcome party?" he laughed

"This'll get Bats attention." He then went to the jewelry store to find the penguin and Catwoman there. He glared at the cat. He hated her guts. "Hello Cat Woman" he walked to them ignoring penguin "mind if I join the fun?"

.

.

.

"Master Bruce, it seems that Joker had escaped from Arkham."

"I'm on it as soon as I deal with Penguin and Catwoman" With that he hung up and started to go to where the burglary was taking place.

Robin turned to Batman with a frown "three villains out at once sounds fishy to me." Batman nodded "they might be planing something so don't let your guard down"

.

.

.

Catwoman hissed "why should we let you?" Penguin backed away not wanting to be in the middle "If you don't, let me have a little fun I'll see if cats really can swim" Catwoman backed away

"what are you-"

The joker smirked "I'll take one kitty and put it with the sharks" he stated "so as I said before. Mind if I join the _fun_?"

Catwoman sighed "whatever, just don't get in my way" she then turned and walked to where a golden cat statue stood "pur~fect" she purred while taking the statue and petting it. The penguin rolled his eyes

"we came for your little cat! Can we go now?" Penguin asked "Batman could be here any min-"

Right on cue batman rushed in along with Robin by his side.

Joker couldn't help but smile. His Batsy was finally here. Catwowman purred when she saw who it was "Ahhh~Batman" she purred against him "come to punish me? I've been a very bad kitty." She clawed at his cape and tugged on it.

Joker clenched his teeth at that, jealousy ran threw him. The kitty cat needed a lesson on who was who's. Robin chased after penguin who had run out after all the commotion. "Batman, I'll take on Penguin" Robin called to him.

Batman turned to see joker with his arms crossed. Batman pushed Catwoman off of him and glared at her. He quickly took out handcuffs and handcuffed her.

"What the...hey!?" She screamed "what _kitty_ cat docent like to be trapped" joker spat out. Earning an eye roll from her. She quickly kissed batman on the lips "Batman please?" She did the puppy dog eyes at him."your my batman" He just glared at her.

Joker had it! He stormed up to her. "Listen here Kitty! Batman isn't yours. he's _**mine**_!" He snarled. Glaring daggers at her, his voice had pure bitterness laced in it. Soon as he said that Robin came back with penguin handcuffed. Catwoman was taken aback by Joker's outburst. Thought she wouldn't admit it, it terrified her.

Batman turned to Robin "take Penguin and Catwoman to Arkham" he said handing over Catwoman who was putting up a fight by scratching the two, but it was to no avail.

"What about joker?" He asked expecting for Joker to come back to Arkham as well. It wasn't normal for Joker to stay out of Arkham

"Just take those two" Batman said. Robin sighed but nodded as he threw the criminals in the back of the batmobile.

"I gotta be my own hero" he mumbled driving away. Joker smiled a real smile, he was glad that the cat was gone and that Batman wasn't sending him back

"Where's Harley?" He asked thinking that there where more of Joker's gang.

"Harl's ain't here Batsy, she's with ivy" he started not really caring.

"Any way, cut to the chase. Why didn't you send me back with the others."

Batman crossed his arms "it's not like you to just steal from a store. You usually go blow up factories."

Joker laughed "know me well. Don't ya bats" he smiled

Batman went to Joker he had a small smile on his face. "Bats!" Joker said with a genuine smile. His bats had a small smile, joker couldn't help but to grab onto Batman's neck and have their faces inches apart. "I can't believe that you have a little smile." Joker said in shock and in happiness.

What he did made made the man smile more. Joker lightly put there lips together which created a jolt of pleasure. When batman kissed back, and brushed a tongue at his bottom lip, Joker parted allowing each other to explore. Once they pulled back with lips swollen and breaths labored Batman smiled.

"You should get going, I don't feel like taking you back" admited Batman.

Joker pouted "Batsy..." He said while leaning onto him "we haven't had enough t-"

Batman kissed him forcefully making joker mewl into the kiss.

"I know" he said while pulling back

Joker crossed his arms "fine! But next time is going to be longer. Deal?"

Batman slightly smiled "deal."

Robin came back "we taking him now?"

Batman shook his head and got into the car. "Why not?" Robin asked as he closed the hood.

"You wouldn't understand"

Robin rolled his eyes "kissy kissy"

Batman looked at him with slightly widen eyes "what? How-"

"Look Batman. It's obvious that you two have something going on. When ever he does anything you always go to him first" Robin smirked "I'm right, huh?"

Now it was Batman's turn to roll his eyes "just drop it" he said while going back to the bat-cave

* * *

I hope you liked it, please leave a review.

Note that I will be doing more B/J along with T/R (two-face/Riddler) and Angel (my super hero name) will be in other stories


End file.
